Rasgos escarlata
by Drakestroyer
Summary: Un visitante llega a nuestra querida comunidad equina y su parecencia crea algunos problemas, tanto emocionales como mundiales, por que como dicen, "el poder atrae al poder" y lamentablemente, el poder no siempre reside en gente buena. (pasen lean y deje reviews :3)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es una de las historias que han querido salir de mi mente, así que decidí plasmarla al ciber-papel, espero que lo disfruten.

Canterlot, se encontraba muy ajetreado, los ponis corrían por todos lados, chocando a veces con unicornios, y algunos muy apresurados hasta chocaban con pegasos.  
>La razón. Un visitante, uno muy importante…<p>

(Castillo de canterlot)

¿Quién es ese poni del cual todos hablan Princesa Celestia?-pregunto Twilight mientras seguía a paso rápido a la princesa Celestia, a su alrededor, los sirvientes e incluso guardias reales ayudaban con preparativos, movían mesas, preparaban cortinas y llevaban deliciosos manjares de un lado a otro, era un lindo espectáculo ver como las cosas flotaban.

Me encantaría explicarte Twi, pero no tengo tiempo, debo ayudar a mi hermana con los preparativos, pregúntale a una de tus amigas, ellas están informadas-dijo Una apresurada princesa Celestia, la cual después de decir eso se tele transporto.

Hmph!-un puchero se escapó de los labios de Twi, era una princesa, y aun así sus amigas estaban más informadas que ella, pero decidió moverse rápido y preguntar, después de todo, nada entusiasmaba a Twi, que aprender sobre cosas.

(Sweet Apple Acres)

Las cosas estaban iguales o incluso más ajetreadas que en el castillo, debido que no contaban con ayuda mágica, había que mirar hacia todos lados para avanzar, o podrías quedar aplastado por un barril de sidra, o chocar con una carreta de manzanas, toda la familia Apple se había reunido para este evento y aunque la familia Apple era muy grande, parecía que no daban abasto.

En medio de todo ese ajetreo, Twi hablaba con Applejack… o bueno, lo intentaba.

¿Para que los preparativos?-preguntaba la alicornio mientras esquivaba una bandeja de tartas de manzana.

¿No lo sabes? Viene alguien muy importante a poniville, es... ¡Hey, tío! ¡Esas manzanas deberían estar en la cocina!-grito applejack a un pobre poni que se veía muy cansado, pero en vez de molestarse, solo siguió halando de la carreta.

Perdona ¿de qué hablábamos?-pregunto la vaquera mientras miraba a todos lados supervisando el progreso de los preparativos.

Me ibas a decir quién era ese "alguien importante"-recalco Twi.

O si… sobre e… ¡vamos primo más rápido, eso debía estar listo hace dos horas!, lo lamento twi, hablamos luego-dijo la poni terrestre y se fue a ayudar a su primo, Twi quedo perpleja, pero luego se fue volando a buscar a alguien más que le dijera.

¿Es que nadie tiene tiempo hoy? ¿Y por qué yo no? ¿Será que no sirvo?-se lamentó la alicornio, pero sacudió la cabeza y se centró en buscar a alguien más.

(Sugar Cube Corner)

"¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, Pinkie siempre está al tanto de este tipo de cosas"-pensó twi, iba a entrar pero se escuchó una explosión proveniente del local de dulces, el piso tembló levemente, de repente la señora Cake salió de la tienda con su sonrisa característica, aunque temblaba levemente y tenía algunas manchas negras en su pelaje y su delantal.

¿q-q- ¡Que acaba de pasar!?-la alicornio estaba exaltada, la no cambio su sonrisa.

Oh ¿eso?, Pinkie está preparando fuegos artificiales especiales-sonreía mientras decía todo eso, Twi, se quedó en silencio y otra explosión (esta vez mas fuerte) se escuchó, seguida de un segundo temblor.

Se está esforzando tanto, ahora debo retirarme, con permiso Twi-dijo la y se fue.

… Suerte señora Cake-dijo twi después de que la pastelera se fuera, ni siquiera intento entrar, tan solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

"gracias, pero quisiera conservar mi pelaje durante un tiempo más"-pensó twi mientras se iba volando, pensando en otra manera de averiguar información.

(Bosque everfree)

El bosque… el único lugar moderadamente tranquilo en muchos kilómetros a la redonda… por lo menos por ahora, los ruidos de la naturaleza y el sol penetrando por las hojas de los arboles creando sombras levemente verdes, daban a conocer un lugar con aspecto tropical y sumamente variado, tanto su flora como su fauna.  
>En ese bosque una figura encapuchada se movía calmadamente, teniendo que esquivar algunos obstáculos y saltar troncos de árboles caídos, su capucha y capa eran rojos con unos bordes dorados algo gastados y levemente empolvados, solo se podía ver un blanco hocico, el cual sonreía cada cierto tiempo mientras guiaba sus ocultos ojos a las maravillas que le ofrecía el bosque.<p>

Este bosque es tan genial-dijo el forastero mientras miraba un árbol con forma extraña, luego de un tiempo decidió descansar a la sombra de un manzano silvestre, sus manzanas rojas eran muy tentadoras, el forastero miro hacia arriba, se relamió el labio un par de veces.

Se me antoja una de esas-se dijo a sí mismo, de repente hubo un movimiento casi imperceptible dentro de su capa, después de eso una manzana cayo justo frente a él, comenzó a comer animadamente, no se percataba de que más de un par de ojos lo observaban, el par más cercano comenzó a acercarse rápida pero sigilosamente al encapuchado.

¿Uh?-el forastero quedo perplejo frente a un par de ojos que aparecieron de repente frente a él, unos ojos verdes y penetrante, le pertenecían a una especie de criatura de madera.

¿Un lobo de madera? Pensé que ya no quedaban ¿Cómo estas amigo?-el encapuchado le acaricio el cuello a la bestia de madera, la cual reacciono y retrocedió gruñendo un poco, algunas astillas en su lomo se erizaban.

Ohhh, no confías, hm-hubo otra lave agitación en su capa y cayo otra manzana, el forastero se la ofreció al lobo de madera, este miro un poco dudoso, la olisqueo un par de veces antes de darle un mordisco.

¿Esta buena verdad?-pregunto mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana, el lobo solo se acercó un poco al forastero y le dio una leve lamida a su pata.

¿quieres más?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el lobo solo comenzó a mover su cola de lado a lado, un pequeño "klack klack" se escuchó en el aire, haciendo un leve eco, era una especie de llamado para sus compañeros, de los arbustos salieron más lobos de madera, se acercaban desconfiados, pero no parecían querer atacar, al parecer el "intruso" no les presentaba amenaza, todos se quedaron mirando al encapuchado.

… menos mal que es un gran manzano-dijo riendo el forastero, al final, ese manzano se quedó sin fruto alguno.

(Plaza de Poniville)

Twi se encontraba acostada en una banca, parecía cansada y algo molesta.

¿Cómo es que todos están tan ocupados?, incluso Flutter no tuvo tiempo de hablar con migo-se lamentó la alicornio mirando un punto del horizonte, preguntándose quien era ese "alguien especial" que todo el mundo esperaba.

Twiiiii, Twiiiiiii- decía una vocecita que se acercaba, Twi miro, era el pequeño dragon spike, se veía agitado y se acercaba corriendo a la alicornio.

¿Qué pasa spike?-

Las (inhalación) princesas quieren que…-suspiró, se veía cansado- quieren que te prepares para la cena, solicitaron tu presencia inmediata en el castillo-Spike parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

¿A quién espera todo el mundo Spike?-pregunto twi algo esperanzada.

Ni idea, eh estado ayudando a rarity con decoraciones, pero cuando llego una carta de las princesas tuve que venir a informarte, supongo que ellas te lo explicaran-el dragon sonrió mientras le daba la carta a twi y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, Twi miro la carta y decidió tele transportarse al castillo inmediatamente, ya casi enloquecía intentando saber quién era ese "poni misterioso".

(Cerca del Fin del bosque everfree)

Nuestro encapuchado se encontraba silbando una pegajosa canción (se los dejo a su imaginación), la cual era acompañada por un coro de aullidos de los lobos de madera que seguía el ritmo, el animado conjunto de criaturas seguían al forastero, cuando llegaron cerca de los límites del bosque, le dieron fin a su animada canción.

Bueno amigos, debemos despedirnos por ahora, espero que podamos vernos -dijo el encapuchado, cuando salió del bosque, los lobos de madera le dieron una pequeña orquesta de aullidos y se retiraron sigilosamente por las espesuras del bosque.

Los extrañare-dijo el encapuchado sonriendo y siguió caminando por un verde prado, a lo lejos podía ver su destino, poniville.

Ya falta poco-la figura se quitó la capucha, dejando ver unos ojos rojos que parecían brillar, además de una brillante melena roja en diferentes tonos, seguía con su capa puesta, comenzó a caminar a poniville con paso firme y continuo.

(Canterlot, Castillo)

En la puerta principal del castillo se encontraban las tres princesas, el castillo se había decorado con lienzos rojos con detalles dorados, además una alfombra roja se extendía por el suelo, a los bordes de esta se encontraban cientos de guardias en posición, con el mentón en alto y sus alas levantadas, aunque lo disfrazaran muy bien, todos estaban muy nerviosos, detrás de los guardias se encontraban muchos espectadores, todos bien arreglados, incluso las mane 6 estaban aguardando expectantes el inicio de la alfombra roja, entonces el cielo se oscureció levemente y las nubes se hicieron presentes, Rainbow Dash estaba un poco nerviosa, era su responsabilidad organizar a los equipos para que la lluvia no arruinara el día, pero cuando vio a las princesas estas no parecían molestas en absoluto así que se relajó.

Gracias por darme la bienvenida ponis de canterlot-dijo una potente voz que venía por encima de las nubes, un agujero se abrió en estas, dejando pasar un haz de luz dorada muy potente, por el rayo de luz bajaba una figura que no se veía claramente, cuando llego al suelo, la luz desapareció y el cielo se despejo rápidamente, una alicornio se encontraba frente todos ahora, era de la estatura de la princesa celestia, pero se veía más majestuosa, su pelaje blanco albino parecía emitir algo de luz, su cuerno se encontraba recto y lustroso, incluso parecía afilado, sus ojos penetrantes de un color escarlata, parecían ver directamente el corazón y el alma de todos los presentes, su melena era roja y larga, le cubría el ojo derecho, parecía fría y muy seria, traía puesta una especie de armadura en su cuello y patas, la cual era roja con bordes dorados, su cola flameaba levemente, todos se quedaron en un silencio expectante, la alicornio majestuosa solo comenzó a avanzar por la alfombra, algunos guardias no podían evitar seguir con la mirada sus pasos, las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y una celebración muy grande se veía venir.

(Poniville)

Quién lo diría, un pueblo fantasma-el forastero miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien, pero ni un alma se encontraba por ahí.

¿Me habré equivocado de lugar?-decía rascándose la nuca mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor.

No te equivocaste-dijo una unicornio- esta es poniville, pero debido a un acontecimiento todos están en una fiesta- la unicornio suspiro, traía puesto un vestido elegante azul eléctrico con detalles negros, combinaba perfectamente con su pelaje blanco y su cabello azul eléctrico con una línea celeste, unas gafas de cristales morados le cubrían los ojos.

Ya veo, ¿y tú por que estas aquí?-el forastero se acercó a ella.

y-yo, bueno… n-no es como si hubiera perdido el último tren, jejeje-sonrió rascándose la nuca.

y-ya veo, bueno, yo debo partir a esa fiesta, con su permiso señorita…-dijo el forastero inclinándose levemente.

Vinil Scratch-le dijo la unicornio- pero ¿Cómo llegaras? El último tren ya salió.

Je, siempre hay más de una manera de hacer algo Señorita scratch-el forastero sonrió- ¿quieres venir con migo?-

¿uh?, si puedes, claro ¿Por qué no?-la unicornio también sonrió, el forastero se acercó a ella y la abrazo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, pero también frunció el ceño.

¿Qué haces?-

Si no quieres caer mejor agárrate fuerte-dijo el forastero, de su túnica salieron dos alas blancas, pero cada final de pluma tenía un rombo rojo y los bordes dorados- sujétate muy fuerte-recalco y sus alas brillaron, se creó un aura alrededor de ellas, parecía que tenía a las tres veces más grandes que una manticora, con un solo aleteo subió muy rápidamente varias decenas de metros.

¡Por celestia!-exclamo la unicornio asustada, estaba sorprendida por las alas y el hermoso espectáculo, pero su miedo a las alturas le ganaba, se sujetaba muy fuertemente y temblaba.

Tranquila-la miro a los ojos a través de los cristales- te tengo-le sonrió.

S-si-Vinil miro hacia otro lado sonrojada, al volar a esa increíble velocidad, no tardaron mucho en acercarse a canterlot, dejaban una línea de color blanco en el aire que se desvanecía después de unos segundos, cuando llegaron frente a las puertas principales del castillo de canterlot, el forastero descendió.

Muchas gracias por volar con Aeropegasus, esperamos que haya disfrutado de su viaje-dijo el forastero sonriendo, sus alas volvieron a ser normales y las escondió dentro de su túnica.

g-gracias por traerme-la unicornio inclino levemente la cabeza.

No es nada, bueno, yo debo correr, nos vemos Vinil-el forastero se fue corriendo después de decir eso, la DJ se fue a paso lento por las puertas.

(Dentro del castillo)

En el salón principal estaba una amplia mesa que formaba una "C" en la cual estaban sentados muchos ponis, en medio de esta estaban las princesas, la visitante y las mane 6, todas se veían algo intimidadas por la visitante, la cual no sonreía aparentemente, además ni la princesa era capaz de soportar mucho tiempo su mirada mientras hablaban, así que terminaba el tema rápidamente, fuera de ese tenso ambiente, en el resto del salón había una serie de actos, de magia, de música, puestos de comida, mesas individuales.

¿y cómo ha ido su gira por canterlot su majestad?-pregunto Celestia, todos en la fiesta se referían a la visitante como "su majestad", debido a que no había dicho su nombre y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle.

Placentera, me habría gustado quedarme más en algunos sitios-dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza.

¿Cómo cuáles? Si me permite la pregunta-dijo la princesa luna.

Algunos de los caminos a las afueras de las ciudades, el desierto de Manevada es verdaderamente hermoso de noche, pero las montañas de sombra ártica en la frontera… son simplemente… mágicas-dijo la visitante y por primera vez en toda la cena una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se sorprendieron un poco, Twi solo miraba fijamente a la invitada mientras recordaba las palabras de la princesa celestia en su mente.

(Flash back)

¿Quién es nuestra visitante princesa?-decía twi mientras algunas sirvientas la arreglaban, al igual que a las princesas.

No lo sabemos, la única información que se nos proporcionó, era que un visitante de la organización "R.S" vendría-dijo celestia seria.


	2. Chapter 2

buano, aqui el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

¿R.S?-pregunto twi.

Hermana, recuerda que no existen información de esa organización, si juntáramos la información respecto a ellos de toda la biblioteca, a penas tendríamos una página o dos, a lo mucho-Dijo luna mientras le peinaban la melena

¿Pero quiénes son?-insistió Twi.

Es una organización creada hace mucho tiempo, antes de nosotras, incluso antes que discord, cuando todo se encontraba en ruinas y desorden, un grupo de 10 ponis apareció, todos increíblemente fuertes, su poder podría ser contrincante incluso para el poder de los dioses o elementos de la armonía, según la historia pasada por medio de leyendas, ellos ponían orden y justicia, nunca se equivocaban y siempre hacían el bien, cuando nuestros padres aparecieron, ellos les dejaron la custodia de esta tierra, ellos fueron a buscar el conocimiento sobre todas las cosas, a lo largo de la historia, solo se mencionan vagamente algunas de sus hazañas en nuestro puebo, pero aun así son muy famosas.

¿Cómo cuáles?-Twi no podía estar más interesada.

Por ejemplo… la leyenda del demonio de la montaña, dicen que un poni de tierra, justiciero de ojos y cabello escarlata, sepulto a un demonio que amenazaba la tierra, lo sepulto debajo de una montaña que pateo con tanta fuerza que los ecos del impacto aún resuenan en el aire, o la leyenda del pegaso que con su velocidad y el batir de sus alas, golpeo una ola gigantesca que amenazaba con destruir un reino, y la mando devuelta al océano, pero no hay muchas más, hay un unicornio que detuvo un meteorito y lo ocupo para destruir el ejercito del enemigo y algunos más difíciles de creer, como por ejemplo la alicornio de cabellos rojos que con su magia y velocidad hizo que la tierra y el sistema solar volvieran a girar-Dijo luna sonriendo, Twi estaba, literalmente con la boca abierta.

Eso no… es posible-dijo la unicornio y un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su mente "ya eh escuchado esas leyendas en algún lado".

Lo es, pero hay una cosa más-Dijo celestia seria

¿Qué cosa?-

Ellos, pueden hacer lo que quieran tanto a este mundo, como a los que lo habitan-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que lo que quieran?!-Twi estaba exaltada, a las sirvientas se le hacía un poco difícil arreglarla, pero no se quejaban porque querían seguir escuchando.

Debido a sus logros en el mundo al protegerlo, los distintos reyes y reinas del pasado, le cedieron a la organización R.S el control del mundo, nosotros solo lo "cuidamos" por el momento-dijo la princesa celestia mirando el suelo, Twi no salía de su asombro y esa revelación le traía un sinfín de preguntas.

Pero descuida, ellos no tomaran el mando-dijo luna.

¿Cómo esta tan segura princesa?-dijo Twi, esa era una de las preguntas.

Hace mucho tiempo que se volvieron indestructibles, si quisieran el mando, lo tendrían-Dijo luna sonriendo.

Ya veo… ¿son inmortales?-pregunto Twi de repente.

No lo sabemos, pero creemos que no, según la mayoría de las leyendas que hemos recogido con ayuda del reino de cristal y otros reinos cercanos, se han presentado 100 miembros diferentes, 33 pegasos 33 unicornios 33 ponis terrestres y un solo alicornio, aun así siguen siendo solo 10-Celestia expreso la información que le había llevado años reunir.

¿La alicornio es la líder del grupo?-

Eso creemos, pero tal vez… (Campanazos) e-e-ese no es el sonido de las campanas ¿verdad?-dijo Celestia con un leve toque azul en el rostro.

Si, ¿a qué hora llega el visitante?-

En media hora-así una verdadera carrera comenzó para tener todo listo.

(Fin del Flash back)

Twi seguía mirando a la visitante insistentemente.

No estoy muy informada respecto a las tradiciones, pero mirar tanto tiempo a alguien de manera fija sin decir nada… creo que es una falta de respeto-dijo la alicornio visitante, dándole una mirada extra-fría y extra-penetrante a twi, la cual paso de morada a azul en un segundo.

Em eh-eh yo… emm-twi no encontraba nada que decir, y a la visitante al parecer no le gustaban los balbuceos, debido a que frunció el ceño muy levemente, la tensión ascendía a pasos agigantados, por suerte un numero de magia cercano vino a presentarse en frente de las princesas, eso desvió la destructiva mirada de la alicornio, twi dio un suspiro de alivio.

Bueno, a las bellas yeguas presentes queremos presentarles un espectáculo, de magia moderna, ¡la alquimia! –dijeron dos unicornios idénticas, de pelaje café claro, de melena naranja y ojos verdes, traían puesto un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta roja y un smoking, también una capa.

Para empezar, ¿Qué entendemos por alquimia?-dijo una de ellas.

Uh uh, yo sé, la alquimia es una ciencia que estudia la manera de convertir diversos materiales en oro, o incluso llegar a la vida eterna-dijo la otra con voz casi idéntica.

Correcto Kate, pero nosotras modificamos la alquimia para ampliar su espectro, y hacer una especie de "cambio", en nuestros actos, la alquimia es la ciencia que transforma una cosa…-dijo una de ellas poniendo un recipiente con tierra mojada una semilla y sales para plantas.

¡En algo de igual valor!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y tocaron el recipiente, en un pequeño destello una hermosa flor creció, de color rojo.

Ohhhhh-un sonido de impresión se escuchó de las princesas y las mane 6, la visitante solo abrió un poco más los ojos y sonrió levemente.

Pero no solo eso, ¿verdad Kate?-

Así es Eli, también se puede dar movimiento a objetos inanimados como por ejemplo…-Kate saco agua de un recipiente y la congelo, poniéndola frente a todos en el suelo.

Este hielo, se puede transformar…-Eli y Kate tocaron el hielo.

¡En un bonito baile!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo y en otro destello el hielo se convirtió en una figura de un conejito, la cual comenzó a bailar, esta vez los "Ohhh" se transformaron en un "Awww", a Flutter le brillaban los ojos de una manera indescriptible.

Y por último… desafiaremos las marcas del tiempo en las cosas-dijeron ambas y sacaron una manzana… o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba reseca, y parecía deshidratada.

¿Lista Kate?-dijo la unicornio haciendo flotar la manzana en el aire

Lista, ¿lista Eli?-respondió la chica, el conejo se derritió y creo una esfera de agua que envolvió a la manzana.

Sipi- respondió Eli y ambas tocaron levemente la esfera con la manzana, al igual que las veces pasadas hubo un destello, pero al terminar no estaba la esfera, solo había una gran manzana roja muy reluciente, Applejack no salía de su asombro, todos aplaudían.

¡Eso fue impresionante!-exclamo una voz nueva entre todos, todos dirigieron la mirada a una figura encapuchada a la derecha de la alicornio visitante.

…¿Qué?, fue genial, tienen talento chicas yo les pongo un diez-dijo y saco un cuadrado blanco con un gran diez- ¿y ustedes?

¡Yo también!-Pinkie también saco un cartel con un diez, todos estaban en silencio, excepto las gemelas que agradecieron y se retiraron.

¿Y tú por que no aplaudiste?-le dijo la figura encapuchada directamente a la visitante, todos se sorprendieron de que le hablara así e incluso pensaron que los hechizos destructores acabarían con el recién llegado.

Princesa Celestia… ¿sus guardias están ciegos que no vieron pasar a este intruso?-dijo la visitante muy fríamente sin mirar a la princesa, la cual se puso muy nerviosa.

No seas mala, no es su culpa que te olvidaras de mí-dijo el forastero sacándose la capucha, mostrando sus ojos y cabello escarlata- solo fueron dos años.

¡Disculpe su majestad! ¡Guar- la princesa celestia iba a llamar a los guardias pero…

¡Volviste!-la alicornio se lanzó encima del nuevo visitante, lo abrazaba mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de él.

Eso parece, te extrañe mucho Lia-dijo el visitante sonriendo y la abrazo.

…-todos estaban silenciados, miraban la escena estupefactos, luego de unos minutos se separaron, Lía (la alicornio visitante) seguía sonriendo, su mirada no había cambiado mucho, pero se veía un poco más cálida, y una sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, además abrazaba con su ala al recién llegado, los presentes aún seguían algo estupefactos, los demás ponis de la fiesta no se acercaban mucho a las princesas por el aura de frialdad que desprendía la alicornio visitante al llegar, y seguían bastante lejos.

Este pastel esta bueno, deberías probar Lia-la alicornio asintió y probó un bocado.

Tienes razón, esta delicioso-sonrió limpiándose con una servilleta, AJ sonrió emocionada, su familia había hecho el pastel.

Por cierto, el cielo camino acá estaba impecable, los pegasos hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo sonriendo.

Muchas gracias-RD se inclinó levemente.

Bueno, creo que deben tener un montón de dudas pero me gustaría que las resolviéramos en privado, si no les importa, ahora me gustaría que Lia siguiera disfrutando de la fiesta-el Forastero apoyo su cabeza en Lia y esta sonrió, las princesa asintieron

El resto de la fiesta se sintió más fluida, hubieron mas trucos y artistas, incluso a Lia se le escaparon algunas risitas, al final de la fiesta, todos fueron llamados al balcón, en donde los fuegos artificiales de Pinkie causaron sensación en todos, debido a que luego de que explotaban, se creaban imágenes que se movían, habían pájaros, conejos, perros, dulces, un par de dragones que rugían de verdad (flutter se escondió) y al final un cohete que dejaba una estela de arcoíris y al explotar creo una imagen (increíblemente detallada por cierto) de las princesas, incluyendo a twi, la cual se emocionó y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, luego de que Pinkie recibiera los elogios de todos (incluyendo Lía y el Forastero) los invitados se retiraron con sus bolsas de regalos, todos excepto las mane 6.

(20 minutos después)

Las princesas, las mane 6, Lia y el Forastero, se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña mesa, estaban en un cuarto de juntas.

Ahora, con gusto Lia y yo responderemos sus dudas-dijo el forastero.

Gracias, pero creo que nos turnaremos, primero yo, luego luna, Twi, y las chicas preguntaran después-dijo celestia, las chicas entendieron que se trataba de algo lo suficientemente complicado como para hacer preguntas triviales.

Empecemos, primero ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Celestia al Forastero.

Maxus Eferit y por favor elimine el "su" sin tanta formalidad me siento más cómodo- respondió, la princesa celestia asintió.

Para su majestad Lía, ¿nos podría dar información sobre su persona e intenciones aquí?-pregunto luna, intentando ser lo más formal posible.

Mi nombre es Ophelia Namerett, soy la segunda de diez integrantes de nuestra organización, nos hemos esparcido por el mundo para hacer una pequeña "gira" e inspeccionar las ciudades y ver si necesitan ayuda o no se hace justicia en ellas.

Ya veo-le princesa luna se quedó pensativa.

¿Cómo terminaron dos personas de la "R.S" en canterlot?- pregunto Twi con un leve toque de informalidad.

En realidad, en mi itinerario no se presentaba canterlot, estaba poniville, pero al parecer la carta que mandaron se perdió-dijo Maxus suspirando, todos sabían exactamente a quien culpar a una pegaso rubia con pelaje gris, bastante distraída.

Casi declaro a poniville pueblo fantasma-dijo restándole importancia.

¿Qué habría pasado si queda declarado pueblo fantasma?-pregunto Luna

Habrían dejado de recibir apoyo económico extraoficial y no tendrían más protección mágica-dijo mientras desataba el nudo de su capa, las princesas se quedaron en silencio ante la declaración, e hicieron la nota mental de "agregar personal a la oficina postal".

Una unicornio… Vinil Scratch creo… los salvo de ese destino, una chica bastante agradable-dijo quitándose la capa, Lía frunció un poco el ceño.

Pero gracias a ella supe que Lía estaba aquí, así que le agradezco- sonrió y estiro las alas, rainbow miro un poco curiosa.

Lindas alas-expreso la pegaso celeste mientras miraba.

Gracias, a mí me gusta tu melena-sonrió Maxus, RD sonrió también.

¿No tienen más preguntas?-pregunto Lía.

No por ahora, excepto ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-pregunto celestia.

Hoy en la noche me retiro, no sé si maxus…-Lía se quedó mirando al pegaso.

No… yo me quedare unos días, o semanas, me quedé fascinado con el bosque, además mi gira termina aquí, a Lía le falta mucho por recorrer ¿no?-dijo el pegaso mirando a la alicornio.

Si… aun me faltan varios reinos y ciudades-Lía tenía un leve toque de tristeza.

Tranquila Lía, cuando termines podrás volver y te invitare un rico desayuno-dijo Nexus sonriendo mientras la abrazaba, Lía sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

E-está bien-todos miraban la escena sonriendo, luego de unos momentos la princesa celestia le asigno a todos una habitación, incluso las mane 6 se quedaron en el castillo (pobre spike en la biblioteca), así la celebración termino definitivamente.

Gracias por leer. no olviden dejar reviws :3


End file.
